


burning on the edge of something beautiful

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis mira hacia arriba mientras la línea se mueve hacia adelante y su boca se abre. Está seguro de que sus ojos probablemente se han vuelto cómicamente anchos. No está seguro de cómo no se dio cuenta cuando entró en la fila, pero la persona que está delante de él lleva una camisa casi idéntica a la que está usando.O más bien, exactamente lo contrario.En lugar del ridículo patrón de galaxia en su pecho como la de Louis, esta persona lo tiene en sus mangas. El resto de su camisa es negra, y Louis está un poco irracionalmente celoso. Sólo tiene que lidiar con el patrón ridículo en sus mangas, en lugar de su torso entero. Aunque, Camisa Ridícula probablemente optó por usarla en público.(O en el que Louis lleva una camisa ridículamente fea que accidentalmente lo guía a su alma gemela.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [burning on the edge of something beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190215) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> este os fue inspirado en este [prompt](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/post/146490577106/paynner-ok-but-imagine-a-larry-au). 
> 
> el título viene de "let me love you" de justin bieber y dj snake.

Louis se despierta ante el olor de una axila y el sonido de la Marimba resonando en su oreja izquierda.

Una experiencia poco placentera si él es honesto.

Empuja su cabeza más lejos de lo que está esperando sea la axila de Liam y no la de un extraño del pub en el que estaban la noche pasada, para escapar de la temible melodía de su alarma de teléfono celular.

Se detiene por un segundo y Louis se relaja sólo para que arranque de nuevo. No es tan fuerte esta vez, pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente irritante como para que Louis se enoje seriamente con su yo borracho de hace 6 horas por establecerla.

Oye unos gruñidos a su lado y el brazo en el que apoyó la cabeza comienza a moverse, el pelo hace que la nariz de Louis se contraiga mientras se frota contra él.

—Haz que se detenga, Lou —la voz de Liam pide roncamente.

Louis comienza a buscar alrededor del edredón su teléfono y se gana un golpe en el culo del brazo de Liam cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar por tercera vez.

—Louis —la voz de Liam es un poco más aguda esta vez y hace que Louis se vuelva y se siente recto en la cama. Su estómago rueda un poco y se siente un poco mareado cuando finalmente localiza su teléfono. Al apagar la alarma, Louis se derrumba en la cama.

—Me siento jodidamente horrible —él gime mientras frota una mano por su rostro—. ¿Por qué me dejaste salir anoche?

—No intentes meterme esto a mí —dice Liam mientras se incorpora lentamente en la cama—. Es nuestra última oportunidad de emborracharnos la noche antes de que empiecen las clases —Liam cita con una voz mucho más alta de lo normal.

Louis se acuerda vagamente de haber hecho un brindis muy ebrio por comenzar su último año de universidad la noche anterior, de pie sobre una mesa vacilante en uno de los pubs abajo en el camino. Liam había estado entrando en pánico todo el tiempo que Louis había estado de pie sobre la mesa, y estaba bastante seguro de que Niall estaba haciendo un video. Aunque, mirando hacia atrás, no está seguro de si Niall estaba filmándolo a él o a Liam (apostaría dinero a que un video del pánico de Liam sería mucho más entretenido que ver a Louis farfullando un brindis). Haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a Niall sobre el video más tarde, Louis se aventura a abrir los ojos otra vez.

Está tan jodidamente brillante.

—No sueno así —soltó Louis, empujando sus dedos índices en las sienes. Tal vez si él empuja lo suficientemente fuerte toda su cabeza sólo implosionará, cualquier cosa para aliviar la presión y el martilleo. Escucha a Liam refunfuñando algo sobre “más como la última oportunidad de tener resaca en el primer día de clases”  cuando Louis se sienta en la cama de nuevo.

—Mierda —Louis mira su teléfono y ve que son casi las 8:40—. Tengo clase.

Louis no es un gran fanático de las clases y definitivamente es más conocido por saltarse una clase para dormir una resaca, pero es el primer día de su último año de la universidad. Y si puede recordar su horario correctamente, su primera clase del día es su clase de contabilidad de nivel superior. Su consejero la enseña y sabe que notará si falta. Teniendo en cuenta que ella probablemente será la que escribe recomendaciones para pasantías la próxima primavera, él está dispuesto a permanecer en su lado bueno.

Louis se empuja de la cama y comienza a recoger sus cosas de manera casual, alrededor de la habitación. Liam se baja de la cama y se dirige al baño, volviendo justo cuando Louis está saltando de nuevo en sus pantalones vaqueros. Había estado usando su par más apretado la noche anterior, y él está teniendo problemas en meterse en ellos tan temprano en la mañana.

—Aquí —Liam sostiene una botella de agua en una mano y un par de píldoras en la otra, mientras Louis finalmente abrocha sus vaqueros.

—Dios te bendiga, Payno —Louis dice, poniendo las píldoras en su boca antes de tomar un trago de agua. Liam gruñe una respuesta cuando regresa a la cama.

Louis no tiene tiempo para cepillarse los dientes, a pesar de que tiene un cepillo de dientes en el piso de Liam, por lo que se mete un chicle que había en el escritorio de Liam en su lugar. Mirando frenéticamente por la habitación, encuentra la camisa que llevaba anoche. Él puede olerla antes de que incluso la traiga cerca de su rostro y la arroja al suelo por instinto.

—Voy a pedir prestada una camisa, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó mientras se dirigía al armario de Liam. Pide prestada la ropa de Liam todo el tiempo así que realmente no está esperando el “no” agudo y retumbante que viene de abajo del edredón.

—¿Discúlpame? —pregunta Louis, exasperado. Una mirada al despertador en el escritorio de Liam dice que son las 8:46. Tiene 14 minutos para llegar al centro del campus. Él sabe que no tiene tiempo para volver a su propio apartamento para cambiarse de ropa y agarrar sus cosas de la escuela. Estará haciendo bien sólo para llegar a la clase a tiempo y no necesita el tono descarado de Liam.

—Tomas todas mis camisas —la voz de Liam sale claramente de un agujero en el edredón. Su cabeza está apenas visible, pero su cara luce severa—. Y nunca las recupero.

A Louis le encantaría quedarse y argumentar que en realidad no roba la ropa de Liam, pero no tiene tiempo.

—¿Qué diablos debo llevar a clase entonces? —pregunta Louis con un tono cortante. Escucha a Liam suspirar pesadamente, como si estuviera siendo terriblemente incómodo, lo cual es bastante divertido, ya que es culpa de Liam. Liam se desprende lentamente de su edredón y se dirige a su armario, cavando a través de los montones de ropa antes de extraer una camisa.

—Aquí —dice mientras la arroja al pecho de Louis mientras lo pasa en su camino de regreso a la cama.

Liam ya está bajo su edredón antes de que Louis se dé cuenta de la camisa que acaba de recibir. No la ha visto en más de un año, ni siquiera la extraña. Es fea como la mierda, una extraña impresión de una galaxia  psicodélica en el cuerpo de la camisa, las mangas  negras. Siempre se había preguntado por qué las mangas eran negras y no la impresión llamativa del resto de la camisa (o realmente, por qué toda la camisa no era negra para empezar).

—¿Qué mierda? —Louis tartamudea mientras se pone la camisa—. ¿Por qué tienes esto?

—La dejaste aquí —Liam dice vagamente desde debajo de su cobija.

Louis mira la camisa. —Sí, porque esta es la camisa más jodidamente fea que he visto.

Liam se encoge de hombros o al menos, eso es lo que Louis asume que está haciendo mientras el edredón se mueve ligeramente. —Póntela o apesta.

Louis lo considera por un momento, mirando su camisa desechada en el suelo y luego mirándose en el espejo sobre el tocador de Liam. La camisa no puede ganarle ningún premio de moda, pero está limpio por lo que tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora. No tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre el diseño de una camisa que le regalaron en una fiesta en su primer semestre en la universidad, de todos modos.

—Gracias, Payno —dice Louis sarcásticamente, mostrándole el dedo medio. El gesto se pierde en el hecho de que Liam se refugiado bajo el edredón y ni siquiera está mirando a Louis.

—Espero que tu último día sea formidable —la voz amortiguada de Liam suena bajo la manta.

Louis mira alrededor de la habitación una vez más, satisfecho de que tiene todo lo que necesita hasta que inevitablemente regrese esa noche. A pesar de que él y Liam no han vivido juntos desde el primer año, uno nunca sería capaz de decirlo con la cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos.

Una vez que cierra silenciosamente la puerta del piso de Liam, comienza a caminar rápidamente por las escaleras. Una mirada a su teléfono le dice que tiene exactamente 11 minutos para llegar a Holtz Commons, el edificio principal en el centro del campus donde se enseñan todos los cursos de contabilidad. En un buen día, el paseo desde el piso de Liam al Holtz llevaría unos 10 minutos, pero todavía está bajo los efectos de una resaca y no puede pensar bien.

Louis aumenta el ritmo un poco una vez que sale del complejo del piso, tropezándose con más estudiantes que están haciendo su camino a sus cursos de las 9 AM. Está sudando un poco en sus pantalones vaqueros y el extraño material de la camisa se le pega al torso. Desea haber robado la bicicleta de Liam cuando pasa por una parada de autobús llena de gente. La suerte finalmente lo toca, y él hace una danza feliz interior mientras se sube al autobús con aire acondicionado un minuto después.

Mientras está en el autobús, Louis revisa el horario de clase en su teléfono. Cuatro minutos más tarde, cuando el autobús llega al Holtz, Louis se precipita por la puerta, corriendo a los escalones del edificio. Está agradecido de que su clase esté solo en el segundo piso. Ni siquiera espera el ascensor, eligiendo utilizar el impulso que ha ganado para subir volando por las escaleras. Encuentra su aula y camina directo en ella cuando el reloj del teléfono da las 9:00 AM.

Una sonrisa atraviesa la cara de Louis mientras se sienta en un asiento en la parte trasera. Él está jadeando con fuerza y atrae unos cuantos ojos curiosos de los estudiantes a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera le importa. Lleva su mirada al frente cuando la profesora sube al pódium.

—Bienvenidos a Principios Tributarios —su voz es cálida y Louis puede ver a todo el mundo a su alrededor girándose hacia ella. Él se relaja un poco mientras continúa introduciendo el curso, apoyándose en su silla, exhalando profundamente mientras su respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

Lo hizo.

El último año de la universidad va a ser un pedazo de pastel[1].

Este pensamiento confiado dura aproximadamente 6 minutos.

Louis rápidamente se da cuenta de que no tener ningún material escolar va a ser un gran desafío. Debería haber robado uno de los cuadernos del escritorio de Liam, ya que lo culpaba por robar tantas otras cosas, pero en su prisa no había pensado en ello. Así que se sentó en clase con absolutamente ninguna manera de grabar la información que está siendo enseñada.

Ya que es un curso de nivel superior el profesor no pierde tiempo antes comenzar con el material. Al parecer, pasar un día entero en el plan de estudios es una cosa del pasado. Su cerebro está nadando con información que sabe que nunca podrá recordar.

El ibuprofeno que Liam le dio finalmente se pone en marcha unos 20 minutos después del inicio de la clase, dándole un descanso de los implacables golpes en su cabeza. Sin embargo, es justo entonces que su estómago empieza a enojarse porque él no lo ha alimentado todavía. Está empezando a retorcerse; anudándose a medida que avanza la clase. La mezcla de la medicación y el alcohol en su estómago tiene a Louis ligeramente preocupado por enfermarse.

Louis no es ajeno a las náuseas inducidas por la resaca, sólo que preferiría evitar el vómito público lo más posible. Así que la decisión de salir de clase para comprar un té y algunas galletas para colocar en su estómago en el carrito de café en la planta principal es bastante fácil. Si se apresura, podría volver a tiempo para prestar atención a los últimos minutos de su conferencia.

Dado que las clases todavía se están dando, la planta principal del Holtz no está llena de estudiantes como normalmente. Hay algunas personas de pie alrededor del carro cuando se pone en línea. Él mira fijamente su teléfono por algunos minutos, mensajeando algún disparate a Liam con la esperanza de que el zumbido constante de su teléfono lo despierte, por si Louis está levantando, entonces Liam también debe estarlo.

Louis mira hacia arriba mientras la línea se mueve hacia adelante y su boca se abre. Está seguro de que sus ojos probablemente se han vuelto cómicamente anchos. No está seguro de cómo no se dio cuenta cuando entró en la fila, pero la persona que está delante de él lleva una camisa casi idéntica a la que está usando.

O más bien, exactamente lo contrario.

En lugar del ridículo patrón de galaxia en su pecho como la de Louis, esta persona lo tiene en sus mangas. El resto de su camisa es negra, y Louis está un poco irracionalmente celoso. Sólo tiene que lidiar con el patrón ridículo en sus mangas, en lugar de su torso entero. Aunque, Camisa Ridícula probablemente optó por usarla en público.

Se queda en shock por un momento y la línea se mueve hacia delante de nuevo, antes de que Louis saque su teléfono. No está seguro de por qué, pero sabe que necesita documentar este momento. Él abre Snapchat y gira la cámara al modo selfie. Louis puede ver que el Chico de la Camisa Ridícula sigue sin prestar atención, su cabeza moviéndose al ritmo de la canción tocando en el lugar. Louis hace su mueca chistosa de costumbre, señalando la parte posterior de la camisa del individuo ridículo de la camisa, y saca la imagen.

Oye el sonido clásico del obturador y se congela de inmediato. Estaba tan seguro de que su teléfono estaba en silencio. Podría haber jurado que lo había encendido en silencio justo cuando comenzaba la clase. Rápidamente baja la mano y hace clic en su teléfono; él puede terminar la publicación más tarde. Este momento es el control de daños. Camisa Ridícula no puede saber que él tomó una imagen espeluznante de él.

Por supuesto, Camisa Ridícula también debe tener un oído ridículamente bueno porque se da la vuelta justo cuando Louis está metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿Acabas de tomar una foto de mi culo? —el tono de Camisa Ridícula es burlón y ligeramente condescendiente. Louis está a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de la naturaleza claramente egoísta del hombre, cuando arrastra los ojos desde el suelo hasta el cuerpo de Camisa Ridícula.

Y, él no tiene intención de ojearlo, pero santa mierda. La estrechez de los jeans de este tipo rivaliza con la de Louis, y eso realmente lo dice todo. Louis está con los vaqueros que usó anoche con planes de follar en el bar, y este chico está literalmente en el carrito de café de la universidad a las 9 de la mañana. El material de la camisa estúpida se aferra a su torso en todos los lugares correctos, y cuando Louis finalmente hace contacto visual se ha perdido en un mar de hermoso verde bosque. Tiene cabello rizado que cae en cascada sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa cada vez mayor que está haciendo que un hoyuelo se muestre en su mejilla izquierda ligeramente.

Louis está tomando una decisión ejecutiva de cambiar el nombre de Camisa Ridícula a Ridículamente Caliente en su cabeza cuando el hombre en cuestión levanta las cejas ligeramente, comprendiendo claramente que Louis estaba ojeándolo.

—¿Sabes? —continúa diciendo Ridículamente Caliente, su voz profunda y suave—. Está bien si lo estuvieras, es un buen culo.

La boca de Louis se cierra, lo cual, Louis se da cuenta con un ligero horror, significa que su boca se había abierto en algún momento durante su desvergonzado ojeo a Ridículamente Caliente.

—No estaba tomando una foto de tu culo —Louis finalmente dice, antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres otra? —la sonrisa de Ridículamente Caliente se hace más profunda y Louis realmente quiere borrarla de su cara, quizá con sus labios.

—Te estoy mostrando la maldita foto que tomé —gruñe Louis mientras enciende su teléfono—. Y ya sabes, si alguien está tomando fotos de culos, el mío sería el único —masculla, sin darse cuenta de lo que ha salido de su boca hasta que termina. Puede sentir los ojos de Ridículamente Caliente en él, pero Louis solo mira su teléfono. La aplicación Snapchat aún está abierta y Louis muestra la foto a Ridículamente Caliente. Louis no está muy seguro de qué esperar, pero está contento cuando la sonrisa petulante que el tipo había estado usando lentamente comienza a convertirse en una legítima.

 —Oh, dios mío —dice Ridículamente Caliente, mirando su camisa antes de mirar a Louis—. Nuestras camisas son almas gemelas.

Mira con seriedad a Louis, que sinceramente tiene dificultades para no echarse a reír. Tiene dificultad para conectar al hombre confidente de hace unos minutos con el ridículamente cariñoso frente a él ahora.

—Claro, dos mitades de un todo —Louis dice, devolviendo su teléfono a su bolsillo—. Así que, sólo para aclarar, no se tomaron fotos de culos —puede sentir sus mejillas ligeramente calientes—. Sólo quería mostrarle a mi amigo que algún otro desgraciado tiene la otra mitad de esta ridícula camisa.

La sonrisa de Ridículamente Caliente vacila por un minuto antes de caer ligeramente, sus cejas frunciéndose—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Louis tose torpemente. —Quiero decir, esta camisa es ridícula, amigo —dijo señalando su torso—. Normalmente, no me atraparían usándola, ni muerto.

Ridículamente Caliente se burla inmediatamente.  —Te haré saber que este patrón está muy de moda en este momento —Louis levanta sus cejas en sorpresa mientras Ridículamente Caliente continúa—. Lo digo en serio.

—Entonces, ¿todo el mundo quiere parecer un alíen del espacio exterior? —Louis pregunta dudoso.

Ridículamente Caliente sacude la cabeza y toma una respiración profunda antes de responder. —¿Por qué la llevas puesta si crees que es tan horrible?

Louis aprieta los dientes y se encoge de hombros torpemente. —Pasé la noche en la casa de un amigo, esto era lo único que había para usar —él mira hacia abajo a su estómago y sacude su cabeza—. No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y tirarla a la basura.

La mirada de horror que se refleja en la cara de Ridículamente Caliente es cómica y Louis se ríe nerviosamente antes de que él mismo se diga que no debe hacerlo. Ridículamente Caliente comienza a hacer pucheros, sacando su labio inferior igual que las hermanas de Louis de 6 años de edad.

—Te pareces a mis hermanas —dice Louis sin pensar. No tiene por qué decirle a este tipo al azar con un sentido de la moda muy cuestionable acerca de su familia. La cara de Ridículamente Caliente se suaviza ligeramente—. Salvo que se visten mejor.

Ridículamente Caliente rueda los ojos. —¿Te das cuenta de que te estás insultando cada vez que dices algo así?

—Ya te dije, no estoy usando esta camisa a propósito. Fue por necesidad. La usaré probablemente como encendedor en el primer fuego que haga en mi piso este invierno —él puede ver a Ridículamente Caliente empezando a molestarse de nuevo, lo cual solo alienta a Louis—. O quizás la enterraré —lleva su índice a su boca y da unos cuantos golpecitos—. Podría dársela a ese perro que siempre da vueltas alrededor de mi piso para que la use como un juguete de mascar.

—Basta —incluso a través de su agudo tono de voz, Louis puede decir que Ridículamente Caliente está luchando contra una sonrisa (incluso si él está fallando bastante miserablemente)—. Como obviamente no se te puede confiar una camisa tan bonita, tendrás que dármela —mira a Louis con confianza.

—¿En este momento? —pregunta Louis, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa de Ridículamente Caliente vacila un poco. —Bueno, obviamente no en este momento —Louis no sabe lo que dice acerca de él lo adorable que encuentra a este chico tartamudeando—. Supongo que tendremos que reunirnos de nuevo para que puedas, ya sabes, dármela — Ridículamente Caliente se aclara la garganta—. Ya sabes, para proteger la santidad de la moda.

Louis lo mira por un momento. —Correcto.

Ridículamente Caliente no dice nada por un momento, y Louis está preocupado de que sus bromas hayan llegado a su fin. También está pensando en su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y en cómo realmente deseaba haber conseguido la cara de Ridículamente Caliente en el Snapchat para que él tuviera una copia para siempre.

El silencio finalmente se rompe cuando el barista dice "siguiente" y Ridículamente Caliente va a la ventana.

Ordena su bebida y ahí es cuando Louis idea un plan. Se acerca al chico de la ventana para oír la conversación que tiene con el barista. Ridículamente Caliente ordena una bebida de café ridículamente sugerente y hace una agradable conversación con el barista.

—¿Nombre? —el barista dice que por fin, Louis espera que la forma en que inclina hacia adelante su cuerpo parezca casual.

—Harry —Ridículamente Caliente gira su cuerpo ligeramente lejos de la ventana mientras él lo dice, casi como si quisiera que Louis oyera.

Una vez Ridículamente Caliente— _Harry_ —se mueve fuera del camino, Louis rápidamente se acerca a la ventana, pidiendo un té y recoge una bolsa de patatas fritas. Se había olvidado de que toda la razón por la que había bajado al carrito en primer lugar era para poner comida su estómago. Su malestar desaparecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Nombre? —la voz del barista saca a Louis de sus pensamientos. Se gira a su derecha y ve a Harry inclinando su cuerpo hacia Louis, ligeramente más cerca.

—Louis. —No se avergüenza de decir que dijo su nombre un poco más alto de lo que normalmente lo haría. Y a juzgar por la forma en que ve a Harry sonreír y morder su labio inferior, asume que su voz ruidosa ha vuelto a ser útil una vez más. Da su tarjeta de estudiante al barista, quien la pasa antes de devolverla rápidamente, haciendo un gesto para que el próximo estudiante avance.

Louis se acerca a Harry, que acaba de tomar su café en la segunda ventana.

—Así que Harold —empezó Louis, haciendo que Harry sacudiera la cabeza desde donde había estado echando azúcar en su café.

—Mi nombre no es Harold —Harry interrumpe mientras sacude el paquete sobre su café.

—Así que Harold —Louis comienza de nuevo; ignorando la forma en que Harry rueda sus ojos—. ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos para que te dé esta linda camiseta? —Louis dice sarcásticamente, señalando su sección media.

—Bueno, _Lewis_ —dijo Harry, revolviendo una cuchara en su bebida—. Estoy libre mañana por la tarde. ¿Podríamos reunirnos en el centro de estudiantes y luego ir a cenar?

Y, _woah_. Esto suena de repente muy parecido a una cita.

Louis nunca es uno para retroceder de un desafío, sin embargo. —Mañana por la noche es perfecto. Incluso podría lavarla para ti.

—Sólo podría ser así de afortunado —Harry bromea sarcásticamente mientras coloca la tapa en su café. Él lo lleva a su boca, el hoyuelo en su mejilla todavía visible mientras toma un sorbo. Cuando retira la copa, sus labios son de un rojo intenso, brillantes y relucientes.

Louis copia sus movimientos, tomando un sorbo de su té, sintiendo su calidez calmar todo su cuerpo.

—¿Así que está arreglado? —Harry pregunta, y Louis asiente con la cabeza en confirmación mientras toma otro sorbo de su bebida—. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué ropa consideras apropiada y de moda, dado que aparentemente esto un ‘no-no’.

Louis casi saca el té por la nariz. Tosiendo ligeramente, toma aliento antes de responder. —Confía en mí, puedo hacer que todo se vea bien.

Harry levanta las cejas y luego sonríe. —No lo dudo.

Louis frunce el ceño mientras se da cuenta de que más estudiantes se mueven alrededor del piso. Al sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, se estremece cuando ve que se ha perdido oficialmente el resto de su clase de contabilidad.

 _Qué manera de hacer una primera impresión buena del día_ , Louis se reprende. Ya está pensando en cómo va a explicarse hoy a su consejera porque realmente no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que la necesitaría para recibir cartas de recomendación en la primavera, cuando Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Harry saca a Louis de sus pensamientos—. Parece que te perdí allí.

Louis sacude la cabeza. —Lo siento —señala hacia las escaleras con la mano sosteniendo su taza de té—. Me salté el final de la clase para obtener este té. Probablemente debería ir a buscar mis cosas.

—Un rebelde sin causa, ¿eh?

Louis sonríe. —No tienes idea —él levanta su mano libre para despedirse, mientras empieza a caminar hacia atrás, a las escaleras—. Te veré mañana, ¿no?

Harry asiente con la cabeza y se despide también. Louis sonríe y se da la vuelta justo cuando escucha a Harry decir su nombre. Volviéndose hacia atrás ve que Harry está corriendo hacia él, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas una vez que lo ha alcanzado.

—Quiero una foto —Harry exige, su voz confiada, pero su cara se ve un poco insegura. Louis le envía una mirada interrogante—. De las camisas —explica Harry—. Ya que esta es la única vez que las llevaremos al mismo tiempo, también quiero una foto.

Louis asiente con la cabeza. Tiene una foto, es justo que Harry también lo haga. —Muy bien, Harry —dice, sacando su brazo—. Adelante.

Harry solo se detiene ligeramente por un segundo mientras Louis pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry, antes de derretirse fácilmente en el tacto de Louis. Harry saca su teléfono, abriendo rápidamente la aplicación del Snapchat. Louis está debatiendo acerca de sonreír o hacer una cara divertida cuando siente el aliento caliente de Harry en su oído. —Sabes —susurra, sus labios cosquilleando la piel sensible—, tenías razón sobre tu culo.

Louis está bastante seguro de que se queda en blanco por un momento, procesando las palabras de Harry antes de sentir que el chico a su lado empuja su hombro. —Ven ahora —siente que la mano libre de Harry se apoya en su cintura—. Sonríe para mi foto —Louis puede ver que sus mejillas son rosadas en la cámara, pero sonríe de todos modos, observando a Harry tomar una rápida selfie. Louis se siente exageradamente decepcionado cuando Harry libera el agarre que tiene en la cintura, tipeando en su teléfono.

—Mejor aférrate a eso para siempre, Ricitos —Louis se burla mientras retira su brazo de los hombros de Harry.

—Por supuesto —Harry dice seriamente, acunando su teléfono contra su pecho—. Lo atesoraré.

—Nos vemos mañana —Louis promete una vez más antes de finalmente dar la vuelta y vuelve a subir las escaleras.

El aula está vacía cuando regresa, ya que la profesora se ha escapado a su siguiente clase. Él hace una nota mental para enviarle un correo electrónico, ya diagnosticándose a sí mismo con un terrible ataque de intoxicación alimentaria que causó el comportamiento que exhibió en la clase de hoy.

Como no parece que otra clase va a estar comenzando en la habitación en cualquier momento pronto, Louis se sienta en la mesa y abre su Snapchat, la imagen de él y Harry todavía exhibiéndose. Louis piensa por un minuto antes de escribir un simple título _“tuve esta camisa por más de un año y siempre me pregunté por qué las mangas eran de color negro hasta que conocí a este ridículo chico hoy”._

Se lo envía a Liam y Niall, y luego decide seguir adelante y publicarlo en su historia también. Quiere que todos sepan acerca del chico con el ridículo sentido de la moda y los ojos más verdes que jamás haya conocido.

Rápidamente entra en Facebook, desalentado al principio porque sólo conoce el nombre de Harry. Escribe Harry y Universidad de Manchester, esperando que surjan docenas de perfiles. Lo hacen, pero de inmediato rompe en una sonrisa cuando _su_ Harry está en la parte superior de la página. _Harry Styles_. Tienen 12 amigos mutuos. _Es absolutamente 100% el destino_ , Louis se dice vertiginosamente cuando le envía una solicitud de amistad a Harry.

Apenas diez minutos después, cuando está en el autobús de regreso al apartamento de Liam, recibe una notificación de que Harry ha aceptado su solicitud de amistad.

Louis sonríe para sí mismo, mordiéndose levemente el labio mientras le envía un nuevo mensaje a Harry.

_Voy a necesitar una copia de esa foto, Ricitos. La que tengo no tiene tu cara en ella, y no quiero olvidar cómo te ves. Sería una lástima si no te reconociera en el centro de estudiantes mañana._

Cuando su teléfono vibra unos minutos más tarde, Louis no puede mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara. Mirando hacia abajo, a la imagen de Harry y él mismo en esas ridículas camisas a juego, Louis no puede evitar sentir mariposas cobrar vida en su estómago.

Sí, el último año de la universidad va a ser increíble.

_____________________

[1] **Piece of cake:** expresión usada para decir que algo es fácil o sencillo.


End file.
